Xiggurkrakkit (TV Channel)
The Xiggurkrakkit TV channel is the main broadcasting network of Planet Xiggurkrakkit. The station is headed by media moguls the Xiggurkrakkit Brothers, along with their producer, a Tamigato named Mojo. The cannel features reality shows such as Galactic Gladiators, Lost on an Asteroid, Fashion Passion, and their most recent show Bowling for Rodents, which was unexpectedly canceled due to “production issues”. While the channel’s shows have been called by some critics lowbrow, plebeian, and even criminal, they prove to still be popular with the general populace. Logo History The logo hasn't always been as professional as it is today. In the early days, a logo created from the efforts of both the brothers' combined efforts. This was used in their films before Mr. Mojo joined their company. Mr. Mojo was not fond of this logo, occasionally refering to it as "amatuer" and "hard to like." He designed the new logo that they have used ever since. He based the new logo on the similar colour scheme and has denied the company's affiliation with the films produced under the logo. The Xiggurkrakkit twins are not so dismissive. Early Films (Before the Channel) The early direct-to-hologram era saw many films that were promised as documentaries but that critics have said resemble a much more pornographic nature. Many of these films have oddly been erased from the Internation Federation Space Control Film Archive (IFSCFA) database. From the bits that survive, only twoo films exist in their entirety. The first film, Planet Fun, is a documentary on Earth (The Fun Planet). The exact feature is billed as "an exploration into the life of a dominatrix from Earth." In a recent interview with the production company, Dirtch Xiggurkrakkit (who also narrated the piece) said: "Well, you see, we felt that Planet Fun was a neccessary movie in that it showed the profession to the universe. Earth is the only planet where the currency can get you that sort of treatment." The Intergalactic Movie Critics Guild (IMCG) gave the film two stars out of ten with the reason that it was "Creativity, but done poorly." There were a few films that are lost to history here, but at some point, their fourth film, Slugz is the only other film from this period that exists. This film is an exploration into the nature and behavior of the banana slug found, again, on Earth. They hadn't been to Earth since their first film, and have said that it was "nice to get back into the fresh air of the Los Angeles Landing Pad." Slugz was a return to their roots, as they had not filmed a documentary since Planet Fun five years before. Narrated by none other than well-respected spaceyebologist Rhett Eena. The film featured many close-ups of the banana slugs crawling through and over rough terain which are often regarded by the Slug People of Raston V as pornographic of nature. Despite the claims, the film rests in the IMCG rating at a 2.5 star film (their highest rating from this era) for "educational, but questionable of motives." Early Television Channels From the beginning, the Xiggurkrakkit brothers wanted a television channel to show their films and other productions, but due to the controversial nature of their features, none of the currently existing stations would play their works. So, they decided that they needed to start their own channel. The Xiggurkrakkit duo (at the time) tried various times to start a channel. The first time they did so, the Corporation for Assisting Television Stations (CATS) told them that they would reach their audience best by "setting up Every Xig." So they did. Every Xig was a hit for a few months in the Esobowe Sector, but eventually began to lose money. They eventually cancelled the station and moved to their second channel which they called "Xiggurkrakkit Watch." This channel had one show: a live feed of the two brothers' lives. Xiggurkrakkit Watch was a huge hit and brought in money for the company to not only keep afloat, but also grow. Interns & Mr. Mojo The increase in popularity gave rise to a new problem: the Xiggurkrakkits seemed to be running out of original ideas. They briefly released Slugz II: Snailz before recalling it for unspecified reasons. Their show left them with little time to work on new ideas either. Xiggurkrakkit Watch was cancelled on what was later released as the third season (three months into the show). For half a year after that, there was no activity from the production company. These are widely regarded as the most peaceful months since the company was founded. During this time, the Xiggurkrakkit brothers scoured the galaxy for possible interns to hire. They brought them onto the team, some from the higher end of society, but mostly from the homeless streets of planets. They secretly filmed them as they tried to come up with new ideas. The Xiggurkrakkits aired this on Xiggurkrakkit Watch and extended the project by occasionally zapping some of these interns with electricity through the provided metal chairs. Viewership doubled overnight. One of these interns, however, addressed the Xiggurkrakkits with a new idea: put electricity though the metal table to zap all of the interns occasionally. For this idea alone, the Xiggurkrakkits agreed to bring him on as a perminent employee. And that's how Mr. Mojo joined the company. Changes Since Mojo Mr. Mojo has changed the entire face and workings of the company. Officially, he is the company's "Artistic Director." Since he has joined, a number of things have happened: *Mr. Mojo seems to be the main contributer to ideas. *Xiggurkrakkit Watch has been renamed to "Channel Xiggurkrakkit." *No more interns have been involved in the company. Though the Xiggurkrakkits claim to still have sway in the company, all of the current and recent shows are attributed to Mr. Mojo. The company has made mention to wanting interns, but have only ever hired interns that one time. Mr. Mojo's Television Shows The first show that Mr. Mojo brought to the team was Fashion Passion. This television show featured fashion celebrities such as the well-known Paris Victoria from Earth and Telarichia Yogsogbogogtog from the Mondorus Moons of Neptune VII. This show is widely considered as the most ethical of all shows, despite its tendency to break down into cat-fights over which planet's fashion is the coolest. Most of the seven seasons have ended with Earth winning, though season three the winner was Rexafallipitus Prime. The show has been recently signed on for a revival eight season in the Spring. Planets which have been confirmed include Earth and Rexafallipitus Prime. This is the first time they've both been on the show together since season three. A third planet was confirmed; Rexafallipitus Minor. Critics say that this will be a very exciting season. The second show that Mr. Mojo created witht he Xiggurkrakkits was Lost on an Asteroid. The show ran for only two seasons, featuring ten contestents being dropped in various locations on a living asteroid for a year with enough supplies to last six months. The goal of the show was to survive longer than the rest of the contestents. It was eventually shut down due to unetical treatment of asteroid life-forms. The most recent show created by Mr. Mojo was Bowling for Rodents. This show ran for three seasons and featured the talents of mostly unknown stars. The stars in the show had a simple goal: take rodents and roll them down a lane to hit bolling pins made of frozen rodents. This show, despite its crass nature, gained a rather large following, but was ultimately shut down mid-season a few months ago by students of Ferris Bueller High School who were trying to save the sister of their classmate, Ultra-Mouse. The cult following of Bowling for Rodents have been known to hold street competitions with the rodents that they can get a hold of on their own. Officials say that it is pointless to try to shut these down because of how fun they are. Boyfriend Troubles Movies The movies that Xiggurkrakkit Production has produced since the advent of Mr. Mojo joining the company were much less controversial than the original movies. They are also sequels to movies by other production companies. The first movie under Mr. Mojo was Boyfriend Troubles 3D: He Wants Her Back. This film went in a different direction than the previous movies in the Boyfriend Troubles series in several ways. The previous two films had been romantic dramadies, but this film is closer to a horror film. The couple (Veronica and Juan) are chased by a new character named Shia Labeouf, a cannible who collects the skin from peoples' backs. A large portion of the film was improvised on-set. The film was also the first to be released in 3D. The owners of the copyrights decided to not include the Xiggurkrakkits in the production of the the next film (She Wants Him Back), but, noticing that the third movie was by far the most popular, gave the Xiggurkrakkits that they could do anything with the fifth movie short of pornography. In the fifth and final film of the series, Boyfriend Troubles V: Revenge of the Zombie Hookers, it is revealed that Juan had been hiring hookers before their relationship, but that this was a needed balance in the world. The hookers are revealed to be zombies, and now they want revenge. Future Projects The Xiggurkrakkit Productions team have mentioned that they are, in fact, working on a new television show: Galactic Gladiators, though in some instanced, they refer to it as Intergalactic Gladiators. It is set to begin production on the 8 of October. No stars for the first season have been confirmed as of late, but the premise has been reported as "a violent struggle to survive." It is still unclear exactly what this means. It is set to replace the timeslot of Bowling for Rodents this January. The company has expressed a desire to create their own movies recently, so we might see a new movie begin production this Summer. Ethical Issues Their television shows and movies have been widely regarded as unethical and their bussiness schemes as immoral. People from various planets say that the Xiggurkrakkits kidnapped their friends, or sometimes even that they polute the atmosphere unneccisarily. Despite the claims, however, no investigations have been launched. They mostly seem to deny such claims.